


seasonal effectivity

by hydrangeamaiden



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, i have crippling depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden
Summary: Eddie and Venom are kind of depressed.





	seasonal effectivity

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this all week. It was supposed to be part of a larger story, but I'm feeling insecure so this is all I'm posting for now. Anyway, here's Wonderwall.

The cold prison lights lay flatly against Eddie's shoulders as he is escorted to the exit. His interview, though concluded with some difficulty, has given him a good chunk of material to work with. His mind is busy all the way home, and hours after he makes it through the front door. It has been so long since he got to just sit down and work. Being jobless for half a year did things to Eddie, and he'd do anything to forget that.

Venom, who has kept quiet, sees the clock hit 4am and decides enough is enough. At this rate, Eddie will forget that they are there! That will not do. They slither their hands over Eddie's shoulders, and squeeze gently.

**Eddiiieeee. It's late. Let's go to bed.**

"Wha--uh," Eddie startles, both at Venom's voice and the cracking of his back when he sits up. They both feel that.

The ensuing awkward pause and lack of protest is as good as a white flag for Venom, who makes sure the relief in their victory is known. Eddie rubs his eyes, saves his work, and plods to bed. It's 4 in the morning, which is too late--or early?--for arguments and sassing each other.

Venom doesn't need to sleep as much as Eddie does. Every single night? If you had asked them before they entered this relationship, they would've laughed in your face. Now, though, they understand. They may not be tired, but they can feel it in Eddie's bones. Both his mind and body ache to rest. Venom doesn't have to do a thing to get him to sleep, but they do it anyway. They are Venom and can do whatever they want.

**Sleep. Work later. There, there,** Venom soothes. They caress Eddie's forehead, but do not get to enjoy it properly before he falls asleep. For the first time since bonding to him, they don't like that. They're closer to him than anyone else could be, physically or emotionally, but suddenly it doesn't feel like enough.

Venom half-forms around Eddie, holds him tight, and joins him in slumber.

It's a daily struggle to take care of themselves and each other. Eddie is...sad. Venom pushes him to shower, to eat something that isn't junk, to take a moment to relax in their arms. Whatever happens to his body happens to theirs. And Venom...The symbiote is a stranger on this planet. Their newfound love for Earth and their host doesn't make up for what they don't know. Eddie tries to teach them what they can, and they fill in the blanks together.

There is one blank that Venom feels tonight, and acutely. It's different from hunger. If they could compare it to anything, it'd be more like losing something important. Forgetting that they have to be somewhere. Not even the warmth of Eddie's embrace, the rise and fall of chest and his melodic sighs can get rid of it.

Venom doesn't need to sleep as often as humans do, but it's still a need.

  
\---

It is a rare occasion, but it does happen: Venom wakes up after Eddie. It's the hot morning shower that rouses them. That, and Eddie singing. He's so off-key, but so passionate about it when he thinks no one is listening. Venom loves it so much. They also love to stretch from their other's body, and unhinged their jaw like a baby bird. Shower water tastes good. Worth surprising Eddie.

The TV drones on about some local news that only Eddie is paying attention to, as he fixes himself a bowl of cereal. Venom feels the goosebumps on Eddie's arms, and takes note: heat is broken.

"You've been kinda quiet since last night. Everything okay?" Eddie asks. The nth perk of symbiosis: he can always tell if something's wrong. He just doesn't know what. Venom has been pensive since last night. About what, he's not sure. It could be nothing. Eddie has days like that, too.

**We are okay,** Venom responds. They repeat this, wrapping appendages nice and snug around Eddie's waist. Their head, half-formed, nuzzles the back of his neck. Eddie can feel that they're being truthful, but not entirely.

"You felt out of it. Like you were...sad?" Eddie guesses. Then he starts eating, because his food will get soggy and he knows Venom loves the little marshmallows.

**Sad,** the symbiote repeats. Sad, sad. They know sad. Everyone knows sad, whether they're a human or not. In the depths of this bond, it's not easy to identify it within themselves. Everything is shared in symbiosis. Everything, even feelings. Especially feelings.

Eddie thinks differently. He and Venom are two halves of one whole, but decades of living as an individual can't be erased, not even by true love. Venom is sure that this is a byproduct of symbiosis. They're highly empathetic to begin with. Eddie guesses that Venom is still traumatized by the Life Foundation incident. Well, that's not wrong, they think at the same time.

Eddie chuckles and reaches for his glass of milk. They'll start finishing each other's sentences, at this rate.

During the intermission of their internal conversation, the TV starts to talk about the Halloween festivities going on this afternoon. Venom perks up.

**Halloween.**

"Uh-huh."

**We are going.**

"Yeah."

**Right now.**

"Hang on, I'm still eating."

Eddie outdoes himself by putting the dishes in the dishwasher this time, keeping the pile in the sink from getting any bigger.


End file.
